prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shawn Michaels Story: Heartbreak
Shawn Michaels HeartBreak and Triumph is a 3-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on November 27, 2007. Despite two prior DVD releases about his career (From the Vault and The New & Improved D-X), two VHS tapes converted to DVD, and his matches appearing in many other DVD compilations, Shawn Michaels has had so many classic matches that the WWE was able to fill up two discs with matches not released on any non-PPV DVD release. As if that wasn't enough, the first disc contains a documentary about his life that pulls no punches. What more could a wrestling fan want from a DVD? Disc One This disc has a documentary about the life and career of Shawn Michaels. The documentary takes a no-hold-barred look at his life and he openly discusses many of the demons he has conquered. The rest of the disc contains deleted scenes and other stories that didn't make the main feature. Two years ago, Shawn released his autobiography, Heartbreak & Triumph. There is nothing shocking that is revealed in this DVD that wasn't in the book. However, even if you have read the book, you will still find the documentary very entertaining. If you didn't read the book, then as a wrestling fan you owe it to yourself to hear his story. Matches Disc Two *WCCW '85: vs. Billy Jack Haynes - Shawn is a jobber in this match. All he asked for was that his name to be pronounced correctly and neither the ring announcer or the commentator would do that for him. *AWA '87: Midnight Rockers vs. Buddy Rose & Doug Sommers - With this match, all three of the famous matches from this feud are now available on DVD. *AWA '87: Midnight Rockers vs. Super Ninja & Ninja Go - Those are some disturbing gloves on one of the ninjas. I didn't know that there were ninjas that were also Nazis. *MSG '89: Rockers vs. Brain Busters - This match is as great as you would imagine between these legendary tag teams. *Unaired SNME '90: Rockers vs. The Hart Foundation - Wrestling fans have been waiting almost two decades for this infamous match to be shown. There is no commentary during this match (as well as no top rope for part of it). *Royal Rumble '91: Rockers vs. Orient Express - This is a legendary match that has stood the test of time. *SNME '92: vs. The British Bulldog - Amazingly, it took until the final show of the original running of this program for a singles title to change hands. *Royal Rumble Match '95 - Amazingly, this is Mantaur's only PPV match. Disc Three *In Your House '95: vs. Jeff Jarrett - Even though it didn't play on the DVD, I got Jarrett's song With My Baby Tonight stuck in my head just from remembering what happened earlier in that show. *King of the Ring '96: vs. The British Bulldog - This really good match is forgotten about because this show was most famous for Austin uttering 3:16 for the first time. *RAW '03: vs. Triple H - If this match didn't take place on the final edition of RAW that year, it would have been mentioned in almost every year end list as a possible match of the year candidate. *RAW '05: Rockers vs. La Resistance - This was the one-night reunion of the Rockers after being apart for many years. Amazingly, when they first started teaming they were viewed as a cheap imitation of the Rock-n-Roll Express. After 20 years, many wrestling fans probably have no idea who I am talking about. *Vengeance '05: vs. Kurt Angle - It's rare when a dream match can actually live up to that hype but Kurt and Shawn tore the house down three times in 2005. *RAW '07: vs. John Cena - There has never been any question that Shawn could deliver on PPV but this DVD proves that he can also deliver when fans don't have to pay to see him. Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Shawn Michaels External links * Shawn Michaels HeartBreak and Triumph at Amazon.com * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases